remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonora Kashima
Sonora Kashima (voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro) is a main character in Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³. She has a short dark blue hair and eyes. Her height is 163 cm Appearance Personality Sonora is a confident and tomboyish person, and is said to be the biggest weirdo out of everyone in the C³ Club. She is very level-headed, never losing her temper, as well as always being very enthusiastic. She believes that people need to make their own decisions and have their own realizations without someone else interfering, first seen in episode two when she decides to sit back and not do anything to persuade Yura Yamato to join the club, and later offering no more advice than that Yura needs to decide things for herself. She continues this hand-off approach throughout the show, never attempting to argue or persuade Yura away from the choices she makes. She is also a firm believer that airsoft is a sport to be enjoyed, and if victory is your only goal, then there's no point in playing it; the winner is always the person that had the most fun. That's not to say she doesn't take it very seriously, however, and even competes in tournaments half way across the world. While victory is never the most important thing to Sonora, giving up is always unacceptable, for that makes the sacrifice of your comrades, as well as the effort the team put into the game, worthless. To Sonora, a loss is perfectly acceptable, just go out with guns blazing and a smile on your face, and always do your best. Combat Gear Sonora's preferred primary weapons are a pair of stainless Tokyo Marui Desert Eagle'''s, which she keeps in a leather shoulder holster; she has owned these pistols since she was very young. For games where she needs a bit more firepower, she uses a Tokyo Marui '''AUG A1. She owns at least 16 Airsoft Innovations 'Tornado Grenade's, which she has painted pink. She is also known to own an M60 (used by Karila in the Rambo scenario as well as Rento in the 24-hour tournament), an M14, an M24 (which Yura is seen playing with not long after arriving), an M4A1 (used by Yura in her second game and first tournament), a G3A4, and a USP40. Her eye protection and gloves are dark blue, matching her eyes and hair. Relationships Yura Yamato Yura is Sonora's roommate, friend, and understudy in the sport of airsoft. They care for each other, and Sonora trusts Yura to the point where she felt comfortable giving her Choujirou--her master's old gun, and what appears to be one of her most prized possessions. The third year seems to have made it her priority to ensure her roommate's happiness and all-around well being, as seen when she becomes concerned for Yura when she starts to focus solely on winning, or when she saves her from being hit by a car. The C³ Club Sonora is the club president and uncontested leader of the C³ Club. The others respect and even fear her superior fighting skills, and treat her much like they treat each other. They all appear to be a fairly close-knit group. Rin Haruna Sonora and Rin Haruna are friends until their master died. Rin and Kashima are partners while having a Airsoft competition in the US. Category:Stella Women's Academy characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females